This invention generally relates the field of dispensing devices and systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of devices and systems for dispensing folded sheets of material.
Dispensers for folded web products such as, for example, paper napkins are often provided at quick service food locations. One disadvantage of many conventional paper napkin dispensers is that they often permit removal of large clumps of napkins at one time. Studies have shown most paper napkins removed in this manner are wasted. Many end up scattered about an eating area, tossed as litter or, even worse, being stuffed in plumbing fixtures. When clumps of napkins are taken, dispensers quickly run out and must be refilled inconveniencing both customers and operators of quick service food locations.
A long and unfilled need exists for a paper napkin dispensing system that will deter and resist wasteful dispensing.
The problems and needs described above are addressed by the present invention which provides a folded paper napkin dispensing system composed of: (a) an outer housing defining an interior space; (b) a dispensing face defined in the outer housing proximate to an end of a stacking means, the dispensing face has a central portion and a dispensing throat located in the central portion; and (c) stacking means mounted within the outer housing for holding a stack of folded web product within the interior space, the stacking means having a staging area proximate the dispensing throat including at least two curved bumpers oriented so as to be parallel to the path of travel of the folded webs as they approach the dispensing throat, and a number of ribs defined on the bumpers for temporarily arresting movement of the folded webs as they approach the dispensing throat.
The dispensing face has a central and a dispensing throat located in the central portion. In some embodiments of the invention, the central portion may project out from the dispenser The dispensing throat may be composed of a slot portion having a length sufficient to permit a paper napkin to be pulled through by a user, but a relatively narrow width that prevents more than a few napkins from being pulled through the throat at one time. The dispensing throat may further includes a finger access portion to help a user grip and pull a paper napkin through the dispensing slot despite the relatively narrow width of the dispensing slot.
According to the invention, the stacking means are composed of a staging area proximate the dispensing throat for spacing, bowing and slowing napkins as they approach the dispensing throat. The staging area may be composed of at least two curved bumpers oriented so as to be parallel to the path of travel of the napkins as they approach the dispensing throat, and a number of ribs defined on the bumpers for temporarily arresting movement of the napkins as they approach the dispensing throat. Desirably, the staging area and bumpers are configured to cause the napkins to bow out into the dispensing throat.
The curved bumpers may desirably have an exterior curve defined by a radius of from about 1.125 to about 1.750 inch and a chordal length of from about 1.625 to about 1.875 inch.
The ribs defined on the curved bumpers may each have a radius of from about 0.125 to about 0.250 inch. Other dimensions and shapes are contemplated.
In an aspect of the invention, the slot portion of the dispensing throat may have a point of minimum width that is less than about 1.0 inch. For example, the slot portion of the dispensing throat may have a point of minimum width that is less than about 0.75 inches. As another example, the slot portion of the dispensing throat may have a point of minimum width that is less than about 0.5 inches.
According to the invention, the finger access portion of the dispensing throat may have a point of maximum width that is greater than about 0.75 inches. For example, the finger access portion of the dispensing throat may have a point of maximum width that is greater than about 1 inch. Desirably, the finger access portion of the dispensing throat is at the center of the dispensing throat and may have a length (i.e., a length along the dispensing throat) of about 1 inch or more. For example, the finger access portion of the dispensing throat may have a length from about 1 inch to about 3 inches or more. Typically, the finger access portion of the dispensing throat may have a length that is about one-half the length of the dispensing throat. Of coarse, it is contemplated that the finger access portion of the dispensing throat may have a length that is about one-quarter to about three-quarter the length of the dispensing throat.
According to the present invention, the central portion of the dispensing face may project out from the dispenser in the form of a first surface and a second surface joined at an obtuse angle. In such an embodiment, the dispensing throat should be located at about the intersection of the first and second surfaces. Other configurations of the dispensing face which provide a crease or break in the plane of the dispensing face at the dispensing throat may also be used.
According to the invention, the stack of individual folded webs may be a stack of fibrous webs. Desirably, the stack of folded webs is a stack of absorbent paper webs such as, for example, absorbent paper napkins.
The folded webs may be interfolded webs, interleaved webs or may be individual folded webs. As an example, the stack of individual folded webs may contain individual webs composed of: (a) a first, central panel; (b) a second panel, unitary with said first panel and folded over a first side of said first panel; (c) a third panel, unitary with the first panel, and folded over a second side of the first panel; (d) a fourth panel, unitary with the second panel, and folded so as to be positioned between the first and second panels; and (e) a fifth panel, unitary with the third panel, and folded so as to be positioned between the first and third panels, such that a portion of the third panel and fifth panel overlap a portion of the second panel and fourth panel generating an area of non-uniform thickness across the length of the web.
In an embodiment of the invention, the stack of individual folded webs may have an area of non-uniform thickness across the length of the web is aligned so that an area of greatest thickness extends across the width of the dispensing throat.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying description of the invention.